The Dying Of A Demon
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: Annan brimm. a demon in human form, sister to kurama and hopelessly in love with a mortal. what else can happen? trigger warning : attempted suicide and bullying


Annan Brimm was not a ninja that one messed with. When presented with the silver haired cobalt eyed ninja the best plan was surrender. In the village of Konoha she was the only one besides Gai that could keep up with Lee, even without his weights. That alone would have been enough to make most run, but as Kakashi's student she had picked up a real talent for ninjutsu. Her only real weakness was Genjutsu, not that she really told people that.

Like most in the ninja village Annan had her secrets. One of which was that she was hopelessly in love with Rock Lee. She found his energy and strength adorable. And though she'd never admit it, even under torture, the way he spoke was dead sexy to her.

Unfortunately for her, only one held his heart and his gaze, her team mate Sakura Haruno. The fact was painful, but as long as Lee was treated well and he was happy, Annan was willing to die every day waiting for him.

" Annan, are you okay," a tenor voice asked.

" Yes sensei," she answered in her typical bored voice.

" You spaced out there for a moment,"Kakashi said, " what were you thinking about?"

" Just how I'm going to beat Lee in our next race," she answered.

" Head in the game Annan," Sakura interrupted, " stop thinking of my Lee."

Annan winced hard and slipped to the bottom of the branch. On the outside she was a blank page, on the inside she was dying.

_' She just had to mention how Lee is hers,'_ she thought , pain blooming in her chest.

_' She knows you love him' _a deep baritone voice said.

_' I know Kurama, and I wish that he knew instead of her. She's such a bitch about it,'_

_' I could have Naruto tell him, you're my little sister, I'm sure he would.'_

_' No he needs to hear it from me. Plus you would have to explain the fact that I'm a demon,'_

Her conversation ended when she smelled the enemy approaching from behind. With a sigh she began the seals for a devastating jutsu.

" Raiton : Raiden's Wrath," she whispered. She watched the sky darken and spill out bolts of obsidian lightening that engulfed every enemy she could sense.

" One day you'll have to show me how you do that," Kakashi chuckled into the radio.

" Maybe when you are old and gray," Annan said.

" Fuck yeah Ann, that was awesome," Naruto yelled. Annan smiled and only half listened to their praise.

_' Good job sis. Mother would be proud, though I still wish you'd tell them its a bloodline limit.' _

_' I'll tell them that when you tell Naruto I'm your sister'_

" Well the enemy is gone, lets head home. I need a bath," Sakura said.

" More like you need some ' personal Lee time'" Naruto joked. He laughed hard until he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Annan a noticeable green tinge to his skin.

" What's wrong Naruto," Kakashi asked.

_' what did you do to him'_ Annan asked Kurama.

_' told him you're my sister'_

_' great'_

" It 's probably because Kurama told him about the lightening being a blood line limit," Annan said.

" you know you could have told us," Kakashi said

" I didn't want you to think I was some snobby kid with a blood line limit and prestigious family," she responded.

" we wouldn't have done that," Sakura said.

' _oh yes you would have bitch,'_

" I know that...now," she said with a small smile. Her internal glare went unnoticed by all but Kakashi and Kurama. The latter watched his sister through Naruto's eyes and gave a tired sigh.

Kakashi sensing that she needed a moment pulled Sakura to the side, just out of hearing range. He had a few questions of his own that needed answers. He waited a minue or so trying to think of how to phrase his question before deciding to just come out with it.

" Sakura, Why does Annan hate you," he asked.

" She doesn't hate me personally, she hates what I have and the fact that I have it," Sakura said.

" What do you have that she wants so badly," Kakashi asked, thoroughly confused.

" The love of Rock Lee," She answered. Kakashi could only stare at her.

Naruto was watching Annan try to gather her self when he heard Kurama's voice in his head.

_' Go hug her kid,'_

_' Sure thing,'_

Naruto walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waste. She jumped at the contact and tried to struggle until she recognized the aura that surrounded her.

" Whats wrong Annan," Naruto asked, " what is hurting you?"

She fell into his chest and sobbed harder.

" I can't stand it! I can't stand her! She's using him and she knows it, but I love him. I love him so much it hurts. It kills me, softly like the sweetest poison. I hate that he loves her as cruel as she is to him," She cried.

" Shhh, Annan. One day who ever this ' He' is, he'll see the light," Naruto comforted as he pet her hair.

Kakashi finally snapped out of his shock and sighed.

" I can understand her perfectly then," he whispered.

" Lee dosen't know she loves him, most don't, but the few of us that have known her a while can tell," sakura said.

" How can you rub it in her face,"Kakashi said Narrowing his eye at her.

" I did it to get back at her for leading Naruto on. She acts so close to him but when ever he makes a move she shuts him down hard," Sakura said.

" That's because she's my sister and I didn't know until just now," Naruto said, breaking through the trees a sleeping Annan in his arms, silent tears still falling from her eyes.

" She's your sister," Sakura exclaimed. Naruto just nodded and shifted Annan to his back so he could run with her. Together the three ran back to the village. They knew that their reception was going to be very loud. It always was with Lee there to celebrate Sakura's success. When the gates appeared in their sight line Kakashi ordered Naruto to take his sister to her apartment, then come join the party. Knowing what he now knew about the girl he figured it would be more merciful to the girl if she didn't have to listen to Lee fawn over Sakura. Naruto nodded and leaped over the wall and headed for his apartment building. Her apartment was right across from his, and kicking in her door was just as easy. He lay her on her small bed and made him self comfortable in the floor by her side. She was his family through Kurama and he was determined to take care of her.

Kakashi and Sakura walked through the gates and into the waiting team Gai. Neji and Tenten waved politely and said their hello's and congradulations. Gai practically smothered his rival with his hello, and Lee swooped Sakura off her feet and into a strong hug and a gentle kiss.

_' definitely more mercy in sending her on home,' _Kakashi thought to himself.

" Oh my Sakura I am most joyful at your return," Lee said with a bright smile. Sakura laughed lightly but as usual Kakashi could hear the reluctance in it. Sakura may have cared for Lee, but love? No, she only truly loved Sasuke. It was Neji who first noted Annan's absence. Her unusual midnight chakra was missing from the group, as was Naruto's.

" Where is Annan and Naruto," He asked curious.

" I had Naruto take Annan home. The enemy had a genjutsu that makes you live your deepest fear. She couldn't break out of it. She paniced and fried every one of them. It knocked her out," Kakashi lied. Neji looked at him with a glare of suspicion.

" Its a little known fact , but the Almighty Annan, can't break a simple genjutsu," Sakura said a bit of vindictive joy at putting the girl down in her voice. The four gasped at the revelation. Lee was surprised for a whole different reason. He had heard the malice in Sakura's voice.

Kakashi whacked the back of her head with his book, " why must you spill her secrets huh? Do you enjoy letting people know her weaknesses?"

" N-no I don't," Sakura said with a wince.

" Sakura I want you to go train with Gai, maybe he can teach you what it is to be honest and not tell others of your team mates weak points," Kakashi said.

" I think that's a great idea, Lee go with Kakashi, think of it like a vacation. Tenten bring Sakura to our training grounds in an hour," Gai said before Sakura could protest.

The group walked off Sakura in tow, as Lee looked bewildered at Kakashi.

" Lee welcome to team Seven, you know every one already but for formality we'll be going to Annan's so you can introduce your self to every one," Kakashi said turning to lead the way. They all walked off, ready to explain the situation to Annan and Naruto. They were about ten minutes away when Kakashi stopped and turned to the boy.

" be fore we get there. Annan an Naruto don't live in the best place. It's small and run down but it is all they can afford. They live right across from each other so try not to say anything about it okay," he said. The kid nodded and they continued on.

Hearing about it was one thing seeing it was another. The face of the boy said it all, guilt filled their eyes as they looked all around them.

" Don't feel guilty, they don't blame people for the way life was for them," Kakashi said, " I was the same way. I tried to get them into my apartment or at least get them to let me help pay for a better one but they refused." He waited for him to wipe the guilt from his face before he knocked on Annan's door.

Naruto answered which didn't surpise them.

" oh hey Lee, Kakashi sensei," Naruto said as he opened the door.

" we came to visit and to introduce Lee, he'll be with us until Sakura can learn not to spill secrets," Kakashi said.

" Awesome, now Annan can learn some real taijutsu and be amazing and I can hang with my buddy," Naruto said, " oh and Sakura won't hit me on missions!"

" Not to mention that Annan won't be hiding herself behind that cold glare for a while," Kakashi commented.

" Why does she do that," Lee asked.

" Because Sakura has something she wants more than she wants to breathe , its the only one in the whole world. They don't get along well because of it," Naruto said.

" That would cause problems," Lee said.

" Sakura doesn't even really want it, she wants something completely different but she likes to watch Annan squirm," Kakashi said.

" So Sakura will not give this item up because she likes to hurt Annan," Lee said.

" Yeah that about sums it up," Naruto said.

" How cruel," was Lee's whispered response.

The next two weeks were spent hanging out with team Gai, minus Sakura. They went swimming and trained together and when allowed to be kids they even went to the arcade together. For the most part it was two weeks of the normal routine but for Annan it was two weeks of pain. Sakura had taken to finding her at night and bullying her. Teasing her with photos of her and Lee and making her believe that Lee had taken her. She knew the last as a lie but the though hurt her badly. But her friends were having so much fun that she just kept the pain locked away deep inside her.

Currently they were training , including Sakura this time, and Annan was having a harder time keeping her self in check than usual. They were sparing and it was her verses Sakura. The girl wouldn't keep her mouth shut about how wonderful Lee was and that was enough of a distraction for sakura to lock her in a genjutsu. What she showed her was her and Lee getting married with Annan chained and silent in the background.

Every one turned to look when Annan cried soft broken sobs. Her eyes were blank and they knew she was under genjutsu, sakura seemed pleased with herself.

" Sakura what are you doing let her out of it," Lee said. Sakura complied and they watched as Annan bolted. Lee followed having become her best friend besides Naruto.

" what did you show her," Kakashi demanded.

Afraid Sakura told them exactally what she had showed Annan and even told them about her late night conversations with the girl.

" That was unspeakably cruel. You have Lee Sakura, the one being she loves doesn't that hurt her enough for you," Naruto asked, pissed beyond belief at his former crush.

" She's to damned perfect! She needs to be brought down! Even Sasuke loved her before he left," Sakura screamed.

" Good god Sakura, you took her love one even though you don't love him. You constantly rub it her face that you have him and now this, what kind of person are you," Naruto growled.

" She's a bitch," Ino said from the tree above them.

" Explain," he said.

" She's jealous that Sasuke loved Annan and not her, pure and simple," Ino said, " the whole thing with Lee is revenge."

Lee finally managed to corner Annan five minute away from her apartment.

" Annan, what is wrong," Lee asked worried.

" How can you stand her," Annan cried.

" Annan,"

" She doesn't love you Lee, she's just using you! I love you ! I love you more than anything! Why can't you see that? Every night she comes here and brags about how she has what I want most in the world, tells me how she doesn't love you back but ho she's gonna marry you any way so I can NEVER have a chance to be with you! I hate her," sh sobbed pushing a shell shocked Lee from her path and bolted the rest of the way to her house.

Lee, shocked, scared and angry ran back to the practice field, only to see Sakura cornered by Naruto and Ino. Catching the last bit of their conversation, he decides he has to know.

" Is it true Sakura," he asked determination keeping his voice strong. They turned to see an angry Lee who was also confused.

" Lee I,"

" Is is true. It is not a hard question,"

" y-yes"

" I see," Lee said his heart breaking. He watched the other two leave and stared at Sakura.

" We are no longer Sakura. I can not be with some one so cruel," he said a turned leaving her alone.

Naruto arrived at Annan's and gathered her in his arms comforting her as best he could while she cried. He stayed with her all day as she sobbed and whimpered. Finally when she fell asleep, still crying softly, he lay her in her own bed and went to his house to sleep.

She awoke in the dead of night a hand clutching at her chest. Desperate quiet sobs escaped her as she ran to her bathroom the dream still clinging tightly to her. It was the same as Sakura's genjutsu earlier only worse. Suffering greater despair than she had since her brother had been sealed away she hunted for a way to kill the pain in her chest. It was two a.m. When she decided that the only way to escape would be her death. Quick as lightening she pierced her wrists and heart with kunai and fell back on her bed to slowly drift into blackness. Her last thoughts were an apology , begging them all to forget her, even as she held her demon healing back from saving her. As her world went black forever she heard her door slam open and the sound of shattering glass.

Lee had been doing laps around Konoha when he was circling Annan's building. He had heard a scream from this area and rushed to help who ever needed him, but there had been no one. He decided to stay close in case they called again but silence reigned. Just as he was about to leave a scent caught his nose that filled him with dread. Quickly he climbed the side of the building to Annan's apartment just to see the sight of Annan dying in her bed and Naruto kicking down her front door. Panicked he kicked in the window and started pulling the kunai from their places in her pale skin. Naruto cam in and snarled at the sight ripping er sheets to shreds trying to bind the wounds enough so they could move her.

" This is all Sakura's fault, and I will never forgive the bitch nor forget what she has done," Naruto growled, Kurama being in control. Together they rushed the girl to the hospital and sat through the night with her.

" you can go Naruto, I know that you want some revenge. I'll sit with her until she wakes. I...I owe her that much. More even," Lee said. Kurama left the building with a snarl and headed straight for Sakura. Lee gazed at the girl who loved him and sighed. This was gonna be a long wait.

Sakura woke with a start, having head a noise in her room. She dismissed it as nothing until she felt a sharp stinging and blooming pain across her face and back. She didn't even have time to react before foreign chakra entered her system feeling like fire in her veins.

Cobalt eyes peered into the long dark of her mind and realized that her demon healing was saving her. She was saddened by that fact but also a little happy that Kurama wouldn't be alone. She felt a sharp tug and knew it was time to wake up. Opening her tired eyes she saw Lee in the corner and realized he must have found her. Ashamed she pulled all her plugs and stood. She knew then as her newly healed heart clutched in pain she needed to go away. She leaped from the window and ran back to her home. Quickly as she could she gathered her essentials and ran for the hokage's tower. She left a note there begging Tsunade to understand that she had to go and get away from every one. That done she used her midnight blue chakra to form wings and flew towards wind country, to the one person she knew, that would understand her pain, Shakaku. She arrived and hour later, her flight speed being unmatchable.

Gaara was sitting on his roof staring at the night sky when he noticed the figure of a person heading straight to him. Only one person he knew could fly so he didn't worry. She landed in a flurry of silver and walked up to him tars already in her eyes. That angered him who dared to harm his little sister like that? Shukaku was close to the girl and so Gaara had claimed her as little sister seeing as he was older then her. She fell right into his waiting arms and cried her eyes out. He did nothing but pet her head as she cried and her tears wet his shirt.

The next morning in Konoha was a hectic one. Left and right ninja searched for a familiar head of silver blonde hair. None found what hey were looking for.

" Hokage sama we can't find her anywhere! She's gone," one ninja cried. Tsunade shook her head and turned to the window.

_' Where have you gone little bird ,'_ She thought to her self.


End file.
